Young again
by MoonShadowAMR
Summary: The title should be enough of a summary, until I think of something else :P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Hello everyone! I'm back with another story. I know it's been done before, but I really wanted to try my luck with this idea. I would really appreciate your honest opinion on this first posting. That way I'll know if I should continue, of take it down. Anyway, I won't bore you any longer with this note. Here's the first chapter.

DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to J.K.R., except the plot and whatever character you don't recognize.

**Prologue****.**

''Ron, would you stop being so childish? You're not five years old to pout like that. Not to mention the fact that it won't help you at all. Good day Ronald.'' Hermione shouted then stalked away, leaving a red-faced Ronald Weasley in the middle of the corridor.

It was quite annoying really. They were having the same argument for the past two days, and Hermione had had quite enough of it. School had only started and Ron had to learn to do his own damn assignments.

Huffing again in annoyance, she strode by an amused Harry and entered their potions classroom. Taking a seat in the front, as usual, Hermione greeted her table partner, cringing as she did so, and started setting her parchment, ink and quill, and potions kit in front of her.

Seamus Finnegan was a good boy, really, he was. But when it came to potions, he was worse than Neville. Having a habit of blowing up stuff, even with the simplest levitating charm, made everyone want to avoid him. Well, she would just have to grin and bare it. And ban him from ever approaching the cauldron…

It wasn't long before the familiar bang of the doors was heard, followed by their esteemed potions master. Well, esteemed he was, but only in Hermione's eyes though. Severus Snape was a brilliant potions master, and professor, although not everyone understood his teaching technique, and if you overlooked the snaky remarks, the sneers and the disgust that seemed to have a permanent place in his features, his sarcasm was quite enlightening and funny, at times.

''I believe you all had quite enough time to read, at least, the first chapter of your text book, although I highly doubt you did. So, without further introduction, you will gather the necessary ingredients for the Rejuvenating Potion. All I will tell you is that it's highly volatile and the ingredients should be carefully handled. You are seventh years, assuming of course that you have somewhat matured over the years, you should understand what 'Volatile' means. Longbottom, I want you where I can see you. Weasley, stop eating and get to work. Granger, I suggest a protection shield while working with Finnegan. Mr. Thomas…''

Hermione bit her lip to stop a giggle from bursting from her throat as Snape was still barking orders left and right. They may call him a bastard, but he had his own way of caring for the students.

Thanking the heavens that it was a joined assignment, Hermione quickly gathered the necessary ingredients and started working. Where she was concerned, Seamus would just have to slice and dice, since she wouldn't allow him nowhere near the potion with a wand.

The hour dragged on in silence as the professor stalked between the cauldrons, vanishing some of the potions and assigning essays, or just growling and snarling, in Neville's case. It was quite calming really. Just staying over the cauldron, sprinkling the ingredients and stirring, for Hermione that is. She loved potions. Ever since she'd opened her text book in first year, she had found potion making quite fascinating, and when she'd seen the spark in the professor's eyes while giving then the necessary speech, made it even more so.

Risking a moment to look over her shoulder to where Harry and Ron were, Hermione didn't see Seamus sprinkling sliced lizard's tail instead of lizard's blood in the potion. Turning around though, her eyes widened.

''Protection shields! Now!'' Hermione managed to shout at the class as she silently cast a shield over the cauldron itself, in order to block some of the explosion's impact. She did manage to cast that, but in the middle of casting one over herself, a pair of strong arms caught her around the waist and spun her around, pulling her away from the bigger blow.

Despite her shields, the explosion was quite damaging. Whomever had grabbed her was now on top of her on the floor. Desks were overturned, potions were spilled and ingredients scattered everywhere.

Seeing some of the spilt potions slowly dripping to the stone floor and reaching towards other ingredients that would cause further explosions, she turned towards the person on top of her and her eyes widened again. He was still awake, but barely. Shouting at everyone to get out and at Harry to get Dumbledore and Pomfrey, Hermione quickly rolled them over, so she was on top, warded the door, cast three times the necessary amount of shields around them then started vanishing potions and ingredients amongst explosions.

Ten minutes later, the potions classroom was beyond recognition and Hermione was thoroughly exhausted. Feeling the wards being breached from the outside, she waved her wand towards the door and allowed the professors and matron to enter.

''Headmaster…'' Hermione gasped, still panting, ''…we have a problem…'' she managed to get out before everything went black.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Chapter****1****.**

Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes. She could tell it was morning by the light that was spilling through the windows and bothered her eyes. Blinking a few times, she managed to take in her surroundings and groaned again as she remembered what had happened during potions. Oh, she was going to kill Seamus. She'd told the dolt that he was only supposed to chop the ingredients, not add them too. Looking down at her hands and seeing the bandages, she cursed loudly and tried to get up. She hated hospitals.

''Oh no you don't.'' Madam Pomfrey exclaimed while rushing to her bed. ''You've had some burns that haven't healed yet, and not to mention you still need your rest. You were exhausted when they brought you in.''

''You don't need to fuss over me, Madam. I feel alright.'' Hermione lied as she stood. ''How is professor Snape?'' she asked and promptly frowned. Pomfrey was pursing her lips, but Hermione wasn't sure if it was because she had disobeyed, of if she was holding back a grin.

''Well, professor Snape is quite…rejuvenated, if I say so myself. The potion had quite an effect on him…''

Hermione scowled at the older witch's amusement. ''Madam Pomfrey…'' she interrupted, quite angered, ''…how can you laugh about this? It is quite serious if I'm right. Don't you see the consequences this could have? What the devil do you think Voldemort is going to say, or do, if he sees professor Snape like this?'' Hermione hissed, knowing that the matron was an Order member, and was aware of Snape's position as a spy.

''Thank you for making my point, Miss Granger.'' A silky voice came from somewhere to her right. Ignoring Pomfrey's glare, she looked towards the screened bed and started waling towards it.

Although she had seen him in the classroom, her eyes widened as they fell over the young Severus Snape. He still had the long black hair, it was actually longer, the same icy glare that had younger students running for their lives, but he looked younger, much younger. There were no lines on his face, his teeth were white, although still slightly crooked, the hands that Hermione always admired were smooth, and his age…if she had to take a guess, she'd say about seventeen.

She wanted to laugh. But the situation didn't permit it.

''Professor Snape, I'm so sorry. I tried to keep Seamus from meddling too much…it was my fault…I just looked away for a moment…I…I'm so sorry…'' Hermione whispered while trying to hold back tears.

''Miss Granger, although I hate to admit it, it wasn't your fault. Again, the dunderhead failed to follow simple orders. I need to know exactly what you added, or him, to the potion, that made it explode and have the effect it did. That's the only way I'll be able to rectify it. In the meantime…''

''In the meantime, Severus, nothing.'' Dumbledore's voice cut him off. The sparkle in the old wizard's eyes had full force, Hermione noticed, as he entered the Hospital Wing followed by McGonagall. ''Miss Granger, shouldn't you be in bed? You were quite exhausted when you were brought in. Your magical levels were quite low.''

''I'm fine, headmaster. There are more important things to worry about than me being tired.'' Hermione said and sent a glare at Dumbledore in the hopes that he would keep his mouth shut.

He didn't.

''Why was Miss Granger's magical levels low?'' Snape asked, and of course, Dumbledore answered.

''Miss Granger saved your life, Severus.'' the twinkling wizard answered, making Hermione close her eyes and take a few steps backwards. Snape was a proud man, and she was sure he didn't appreciate someone else saving him. Much less her.

When Dumbledore continued by explaining what he had found after entering the potions classroom and his assumptions, she started slipping away from them and back to her bed. Either because they let her leave, or because they thought her to be indeed exhausted still, no one stopped her.

Reaching her bed, she got under the sheets and closed her eyes. She was sure to receive quite a tongue lashing from Snape when he was feeling better.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Severus cursed as his thoughts wandered towards the Gryffindor know-it-all yet again. Stupid girl, she could have died. Why did she act the way she did anyway? Yes, he was her professor, and she respected all her professors, but he also knew how much students hated him. She couldn't be an exception, having Potter and Weasley as friends. Those two hated him with a passion.

Now he owed her. Indeed, if she hadn't acted after the initial explosion, Severus would have died. But a life debt wasn't something to joke about. He could only imagine the gloating she and her blasted friends would do over the matter.

And she was right about Voldemort. The Dark Lord wouldn't be happy about it. Not in the slightest.

It was almost midnight when Poppy told him that he was free to go, but that Dumbledore wanted to see him.

Dressing quickly, and shrinking what was too big for him, Severus exited the Hospital Wing, only to see Hermione Granger a little way in front of him. Increasing his strides, he reached her in no time and called her name. Severus saw her stiffen, but she stopped and waited for him.

''Miss Granger, I wanted to…thank you…'' he grimaced a little. She wasn't looking at him though, and seemed a little flushed.

''There's no need for that, professor. I'm sure you would have done the same.''

''I'm sure Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will be delighted to head that the dungeon bat owes you a life debt..'' he sneered.

Hermione's eyes locked with his and Severus almost gasped at the fierceness displayed there. ''They know nothing of it, and I won't tell them. And where I'm concerned, You owe me nothing seeing as you stood between us and a werewolf on a full moon. If anyone should be owing something to anyone, that would be us to you. Now, if you'll excuse me sir, headmaster Dumbledore is waiting for me.''

By the time she was finished Severus was gaping like a fish out of water. Well, that wasn't what he had expected her to react like. Obviously, Hermione Granger was someone else entirely when angered. Wait! She was supposed to see Dumbledore? What was that old goat plotting now?

Sighing, he shook his head and jogged along the corridor to reach her again. Wanting to apologize, he called her name again, only to be cut off by another of her remarks.

''Professor, I'm sorry, I'm tired and I'd like to get this over with as soon as possible.''

With that, Severus' mouth snapped shut and he followed her to Dumbledore's office in silence. He didn't know why, but he believed her. She was friends with the Idiotic Duo, but she proved that she was different many times. But no matter what she said, Severus owed her a life debt.

It wasn't long before he and Hermione were seated in front of the old meddling goat. Honestly, Severus hated that ever present twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes. Especially now that he was looking from one to the other. That damn spark only meant trouble.

''How are you feeling Severus?'' The amusement in the old wizard's voice made both of them glare. He chuckled. ''Quite fine I presume. That's good. I have another question for you though. How old were you when you took the Dark Mark?''

''Headmaster, I hardly see that question relevant…'' Severus hissed, throwing a glance in her way.

''Severus, as you know, Miss Granger, although a student, she is of age and an Order member. Thus aware of your status. Now answer the question.''

''Eighteen. After I graduated.'' Severus spat through gritted teeth.

Dumbledore nodded. ''Do you have it now?''

''Of course I…'' Severus started saying, but stopped as he lifted his sleeve and saw only the pale skin of his forearm. There was no black skull imprinted on him. ''How…?'' He honestly hadn't noticed the mark's absence. Truth be told, his eyes rarely landed on that spot on their own accord, but that was no excuse really.

''If I'm not mistaken, Severus, you should be eighteen on your birthday in January. Meaning that you are exactly twenty years younger. Thus, the lack of your mark. Now, as I presume you have deduced, you will no longer be a spy.''

''But…''

''No buts, Severus. You still have your brilliance and your skills, but I will not allow a seventeen-year-old to teach potions, much less face that tyrant.''

''I'm going to kill Finnegan.'' Severus hissed. ''In a matter of minutes I've been rendered useless.''

''Oh, you're not useless, Severus.'' Dumbledore smiled and he narrowed his eyes.

''What do you have in mind old man?''

''It seems, that the fates have decided to give you a second chance, and I do hope you'll take it. I've already contacted Slughorn in regards to the potions professor spot, and he accepted. As for you, Severus, as of this minute, you will be another seventh year student.''

''Have you lost your mind?'' he shouted as he jumped out of his chair. ''Do you even know what that means? If the Dark Lord hears of this situation and I haven't contacted him, he'll want to kill me, not to mention that every Slytherin would want that too.''

''Headmaster, you have to think again.'' Hermione added as she nodded.

''Why do you think that, Miss Granger?''

''Think about it, professor. It isn't going to be only Slytherin house. None of the students will respect professor Snape as he is now. You'll have duels right and left. I know for sure that Ron and Harry will want a duel. I've been able to hold them down until now, but I'm not so sure I'll be able to from now on.''

Dumbledore chuckled. ''Don't worry my dear. I'll have a word with the boys and I believe your task will be easier. Not to mention that Harry will have added protection with Severus as a student. Now, if you'll have a seat, Severus, I'll get the Sorting hat…''

''You'll what?'' Had Dumbledore truly lost it? Not only was this plan only half cooked, but he wanted the Head of Slytherin Resorted?

''Well, as a new student, you'll have to be resorted. Don't worry my boy, I have no doubt you'll be in Slytherin again. But I'll have separate quarters for you. We don't want anything happening to you, now do we?''

Severus gritted his teeth and sat. It was outrageous, but the only way he could get out of it was if he ran away. And seeing as he didn't have anywhere safe to go- and he was no coward- he had to swallow his pride, and anger, and accept his fate.

It didn't take long for Dumbledore to retrieve the annoying hat and have it start rummaging through Severus' head.

''Ah, Severus Snape, a brilliant mind indeed. I remember only one other such mind pass through here in the last fifty years and she was difficult to sort, but her courage won. Although she landed in Gryffindor, she is a perfect combination of the four houses that one.'' Seeing as the hat was speaking out loud, not only in his head, both Severus and Dumbledore's eyes snapped towards Hermione, to see her look down and blush. His eyebrows rose to his hairline at the hat's comments, but e remained silent as it continued. ''Now, where should I put you…You are loyal, you possess brilliance and you're very much cunning, but your bravery overcomes everything else. Yes. Gryffindor it is.''

The silence in the headmaster's office was deafening. Both Severus' and Hermione's eyes were wide as Dumbledore chuckled.

''Well, I'll say that's a first. I see we won't have to worry about the Slytherins after all.''

''You can't be serious.'' Severus breathed in shock. ''Albus, I'm a Slytherin, the Gryffindors loathe me…I…''

''Severus, as you know, every house has separate rooms for Head Boy and Girl. As the Head Boy is a Ravenclaw, the Gryffindor rooms are empty. You don't have to share a dorm with them, and you always have the common room you will share with Miss Granger if you want solitude. Now, I believe Miss Granger will be able to show you to your rooms. It is quite late and I'll need my wits about tomorrow. I'll see you both at breakfast.''

Knowing a dismissal when they saw one, both Severus and Hermione exited the office and started towards Gryffindor tower. Severus sighed as he thought about what was going to happen the next day. He didn't doubt that Potter and Weasley would become an identical version of James Potter and Sirius Black, and there was nothing he could do about it either.

The fear he had instilled in the students for so many years would be gone with only the few words Dumbledore would be saying over breakfast. Because of an idiot, he was now just another student. And a very much hated student at that.

Well, the new life Dumbledore had spoken of, was sure to start quite badly. For the first time ever, Severus was sure that Slytherin and Gryffindor houses were going to unite in order to humiliate him. Finally House Unity.

Joy.

**A/N: Any thought is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Hello everyone! So, this is the second chapter of this new story. I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, but this story won't follow much Cannon. Not everything will be dismissed, but there will be things added that aren't in the books. Second, you will find a lot of OOC, with a lot of characters, so don't fry me if you don't find your favorite character the way J.K.R. described them. Thirdly, as you know I hate it when people write a weak Hermione- no offence to anyone- so expect a bad-ass bookworm. I think that's just about it. Thank you everyone for reviewing. Love you all.

**For Disclaimer, please look back in chapter 1. Thank you.**

**Chapter 2****.**

When Severus opened his eyes and saw the crimson and gold hangings over his bed he knew that yesterday wasn't only a dream. He had followed Hermione through the corridors, but his mind wasn't connected with his body's movements. He vaguely remembered her telling him the password she had set over the portrait, and offering to change it if he wanted, he remembered entering the dormitory, quickly discarding his clothes and falling on the bed. He had cleared his mind as much as possible in order to fall asleep, hoping that in the morning he would wake up and it would all be a dream.

It wasn't.

Sighing, he climbed out of bed and entered the bathroom. Luckily, the bathroom was white, but the dormitory needed a bit of color change. Fifteen minutes later, he was showered, dressed and ready to face Hogwarts as a student.

Honestly, he didn't know why Dumbledore had set him as a student, seeing as he had already completed his seventh year and had taken his NEWT exams. The only explanation was that the old goat was getting crazier by the year…or was it day?

Exiting his bedroom and entering the Head common room, he spotted Hermione and the Ravenclaw Head Boy sitting on the couch discussing something, and cleared his throat to get their attention.

''Good morning professor. The headmaster sent Justin over so we could go to breakfast together. He also sent a trunk with any books you might require for the classes, and said you could collect anything you needed from your former quarters with a house-elf. As for the meals, you could either eat at the Gryffindor table, or sit with us at the table he has set up.''

In all honesty, Severus was quite amused by the fact that Hermione Granger seemed to take his change quite personally, although it wasn't her fault for what had happened.

''Thank you Miss Granger. Mr. Fields, I presume Miss Granger has told you what has happened?''

''Yes sir.'' Justin said, looking at Severus wide-eyed.

Severus rolled his eyes. Justin Fields was one of the Ravenclaws he didn't quite like. He was as much a high-achiever as Hermione, the only problem was that the boy liked to gloat over anything he achieved, and being this year's Head Boy, he was bound to be a nightmare.

''Good. Now, shall we go to breakfast?''

Nodding, all three of them grabbed their bags and exited the Head common room.

It was weird really, seeing as he always walked alone, and the students cowered away from him in fear. But now, they seemed to gravitate closer to the odd trio, in order to see who was the third boy.

A growl left his lips as they approached the Great Hall and he saw Potter and Weasley waiting for the Head Girl, equal curious looks on their faces.

Before they could utter a word, he heard Hermione tell them to enter the hall without asking questions and to wait until Dumbledore got there. For that he was thankful. Of course Dumbledore was going to make it quite a speech, he didn't doubt it, and answering questions, especially theirs, was nowhere near his 'to-do' list.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Granger lean towards Fields and whisper something in his ear, it annoyed him but kept silent when he understood what they were doing, when Hermione drew her wand and walked to the other side of Severus. Both Head Boy and Girl were trying to protect him in case any student figured who exactly he was and thought to have a chance at hexing him. He doubted it would happen, but remained silent.

Walking in between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, he saw the puzzled looks on his students and the smirks sent by Minerva's. Well, he'd have to have a talk with her, because if the Gryffindors were going to want a fight, he wasn't going to stand there and get hexed.

As they reached the Head Boy and Girl table, he saw Dumbledore stand and he groaned. Here goes nothing, Severus thought as he sat between Hermione and Justin. He lifted an eyebrow as he saw Hermione's wrist flick and felt a protection shield rise over the table. Actually, he thought it to be a bit too much, considering they were in the Great Hall, with all the professors seated at the High Table, but let it slide.

''Good morning students. As you may have noticed, we have a new student amongst us. It is in fact Professor Snape.'' Severus groaned at Dumbledore's bluntness. ''You may have heard about the accident that occurred during the seventh year potions class yesterday and, well, the result was quite …startling. As you can all see, professor Snape has been reverted to a seventeen year old. Seeing as this is a problem, and the ministry doesn't care about the fact that he is in fact 37 years old, he is required to act as a student. Meaning, he is your new classmate…with a bit of change. As every new student is required to go through the sorting, we handled Severus' sorting last night. As you all know, Severus Snape was sorted into Slytherin, and thus became the Head of Slytherin House. Well, this time, the sorting hat shouted a different house…'' Dumbledore stopped, completely enjoying the suspense.

Severus already had his head in his hands. The old cot was obviously finding the situation quite amusing. It wasn't. Not only had he revealed that his change was caused in his own class, he had also revealed his true age. Now though, was the really difficult revelation. The Gryffindors would go bonkers.

''Last night, professor Snape was sorted into the house of the brave. Gryffindors, congratulations on acquiring a new housemate.'' Dumbledore said cheerfully.

There was silence. Dead silence.

Either everyone had just fainted, or they had lost their voices in shock.

Severus counted to five and slowly lifted his head. He groaned. Every single pair of eyes in the hall was on him. Well, everyone but Hermione who seemed to scan the hall with narrowed eyes.

And all at once, it started.

The Slytherins were laughing their heads off, the Ravenclaws were already throwing insults at him, the Hufflepuffs were fairly quiet, they were only throwing glances his way and whispering to their companions. And there were the Gryffindors. The house that produced the most idiots he had ever encountered, the house that he was now part of, was in uproar, and Potter and Weasley were in the lead.

He saw the professors climb down from the High Table and start calming down the students, but that didn't count for the Gryffindors.

Ten minutes later, the other three houses were fairly quiet and watching the Gryffindors argue with Dumbledore. Severus snorted. As much as he was hailed as the most powerful wizard, Dumbledore looked useless in front of a bunch of teenagers.

Then, the unexpected happened.

For the first time in the past six years, Hermione Granger struck Severus as a dangerous witch.

Her eyes were narrowed and her nostrils were flaring as she stood and started slowly approaching the Gryffindor table. Wand in hand, she hit the table with her fist loudly, causing all the ruckus to stop abruptly.

''Sit down. All of you.''

Severus watched in amazement as every Gryffindor took a step back and then sat in their places.

''If I hear another word from any of you, you'll feel my wrath. This is a professor you're talking about.'' she said, her voice low and deadly.

''But Mione…'' Harry started, trying to stand.

''SIT!'' Hermione shouted and Harry Potter sat. ''You should be ashamed of yourselves. Especially when this whole problem was caused by one of us.''

Severus watched as Seamus Finnegan looked down and his cheeks started to heat up.

''I expect nothing from you all, but the respect professor Snape deserves. One word of insult, and I swear you'll run the length of the Quidditch pitch all night. And that goes for all of you. Is that clear?''

There was a collective 'yes' and then there was only silence. ''Good.'' Hermione nodded and started to walk back to the table. Four steps away, she stopped abruptly and started talking without turning around. ''Malfoy, if you don't want your nose permanently broken, I suggest you lower your wand.''

Sure enough, Draco Malfoy had his wand out and pointed towards Severus, but then gulped and lowered it.

The Great Hall sat in perfect silence. Severus was shocked to say the least, but he also wanted to laugh as he saw the professors' faces. Minerva had a hand over her chest and she was gaping at Hermione, Sprout and Flitwick looked deadly pale and Dumbledore looked at Hermione as if he had seen her for the first time.

He had to acknowledge it though. For the first time in all his teaching years, he'd always seen the students as dunderheads and idiots. But not Hermione Granger. She had his respect. A respect that grew with the way she'd acted just mere moments earlier. There was something about her that just commanded obedience, she was powerful, intelligent, brave, beautiful…'What the hell?'

Severus have himself a healthy mental shake and looked at Dumbledore again. The old man just stood there, still looking at Hermione with a puzzled look on his face. He would have too, honestly. She just silenced the whole Hall, an accomplishment that a fair number of professors didn't manage, with just a few words. Severus was quite curious to know what she'd done to gain their respect so.

Holding his tongue for now, Severus started eating his breakfast. The Great Hall was still quiet, only the sounds of the silverware against the plates was traveling around. To his knowledge, Hogwarts had never had such a silent meal time. It felt oddly comforting. Grabbing his school bag, he started rummaging for his transfiguration text book. Twenty years without reading said textbook left certain blanks, and he would make damn sure he knew everything there was to know.

He didn't quite notice the time pass as he continued to read, and the silence helped quite a bit, so when a growl left Hermione's throat and a hissed 'Chang', his head snapped towards the Ravenclaw table to see, indeed, Cho Chang with her wand under the table, aimed at him. What startled him though was that Hermione wasn't even looking in that way, her eyes were actually on a textbook, like himself…and her wand was aimed at the Asian girl.

Miss Chang slowly lowered her wand, stood and exited the Great Hall in a huff. What the hell was going on here? Why was everyone afraid of Granger, and he wasn't aware of it?

Looking at his newly acquired time-table, he noticed he had DADA as first class. Well, at least Lupin was a competent teacher.

''Ready to go professor?'' Granger asked, her eyes lowered and her hands buried in her school bag.

''Yes.'' he answered shortly and stood.

''See you later Justin.'' Hermione waved at the Head Boy and started walking with him towards the exit, her wand still in hand.

All the way to the classroom, students were glaring at him. Well, they actually had a reason to do so, but it unnerved him. Would they truly attack? Scratch that stupid question. Both Malfoy and Chang proved the affirmative answer to that.

Not to mention that it was quite embarrassing to have Granger with him at all times, protecting him nonetheless.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Severus followed her inside the classroom and headed towards one of the seats in the back. He would be damned if he sat in the front. Not only would everyone's eyes be on him, but he would be a sitting duck. He scowled. This scenario was reminding him too much of his own years at Hogwarts with the Marauders. And he hated it.

He wasn't afraid of any of them, of course, but he didn't quite fancy a duel either. Sure, he still had his knowledge, and that made him much more superior to any of them, but would he really hold his own against more than ten? Be they seventeen-year-old dunderheads or not.

''Good morning everyone.'' Lupin said cheerfully as he exited his office and entered the classroom. Severus groaned and for the second time that day palmed his face. Apparently nightmares did come true eventually.

''Ah, Severus Snape, our new addition. Good to have you amongst us.'' Severus lifted his eyes just enough for his glare to be visible. The amusement and mocking in Lupin's voice was quite obvious, and the students had caught them. Would he be acting childish if he refused to brew the Wolfsbane for the next full moon? Should he even care? Seeing as Lupin was having quite a good time making a ridicule out of him.

''I promised you last time that these two hours would be about dueling, and how inventive we can get with the easy everyday spells. So, leave your bags and let's move outside. I've talked with the Headmaster, and he granted us access to the Quidditch Pitch…''

Oh this was just perfect. Lupin was giving them free hand at hexing him. Just brilliant.

As he was gathering his books and bag, Severus almost drew his wand when he caught movement beside him. Moving his hair away from his face, he finally saw Hermione Granger do the same thing he was doing. Merlin's beard, how the hell didn't he seen her sit beside him?

It was quite annoying really to see her attached to him at every step. But in a way comforting. Apparently, she was the only one that didn't quite mind being near him. Hell, his own godson tried to hex him. And by the smirk on the boy's face, that duel promised to come sooner that he hoped.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The Quidditch Pitch's surface had been changed from the usual sand pit, to soft emerald grass. Severus snorted. Had Lupin added a cushioning charm too? He wouldn't put it past the werewolf. How the hell were the students supposed to learn properly to defend themselves if they didn't acquire a few scratches and bruises on the way? They would never take it seriously if they knew their fall would be like landing on feathers.

Looking discretely around, Severus noticed there were several students glaring his way. But taking a closer look, he saw that they were actually glaring at Granger, who was walking beside him.

What the hell had the bushy-haired witch done to have her peers look at her the same way they regarded him? Wasn't it enough that this whole experience was down right weird? Were really things so different between the students? And how the hell hadn't the teachers notice anything before?

''Now that we're here, you'll be separated into teams. Seeing as you're Slytherin and Gryffindor, you'll form two groups. Green on my left, Red on my right.''

Severus rolled his eyes and followed the other Gryffindors to the red line. Lupin knew of the hatred that existed between the two houses -hell, they'd hated each other since the time of the Founders- and hoped to make a show of the lesson. He wondered how long would the Slytherins last until one of them sent a vicious curse, or cheated, some way or another.

This was going to be fun….Not!

**A/N: Any thought is appreciated.**


End file.
